Lost Hope
by Lord.Argilos
Summary: Yuma trató de llegar con Astral, buscando liberarlo de la oscuridad sin saber que la manifestación de éste continuaba un duelo terrible contra Vector. Un duelo que se resolvería de una forma distinta pues en esta realidad Yuma no ha logrado intervenir en los ataques de Dark ZEXAL.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, la verdad es que estaba haciendo algunos calentamientos para ver si estaba algo oxidado en mi forma de escribir, y mientras eso pasaba estaba viendo un AMV de ZEXAL del duelo de Yuma y Vector donde evolucionan a ZEXAL II y modifican la carta. Realmente me sorprendí un poco al leer los comentarios sobre dicho suceso, y, bueno, a mi personalmente me entristeció el hecho de que no viéramos más del Dark Zexal siendo que se le podía dar un poco más de profundidad para darle desarrollo a otros personajes, así como una lección de vida para Astral y Yuma.

Sin mencionar que se me ocurrió otra forma de eliminar la oscuridad para liberar la carta "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" y transformarla en "Numeron Force" sin usar el re-contract universe que levantó tanta polémica.

Así que, aquí estoy, narrando una realidad paralela sobre cómo hubiera sido dicho duelo si Yuma no hubiera logrado sacar a Astral de la oscuridad y Dark Zexal continuaba su duelo contra Vector.

Ahora, la verdad es que, para mi sorpresa, realmente hacer un capítulo tan corto se me ha hecho bastante pesado y es por eso que, estos capítulos serán cortos y algo ligeros pues no creo que tenga la necesidad de ser tan quisquilloso en los detalles sobre algo que ya hemos visto. Es decir, aquello que vimos en el anime será narrado de manera más ligera en comparación a los nuevos añadidos que ya veré si colocaré o no.

Bueno, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío:

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos o un muy pequeño flashback"

El resto es Narración.

Yu-Gi-Oh! y todas sus variantes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 **Comencemos!**

* * *

El cielo oscuro, los patéticos duelistas viendo sus esperanzas de victoria reducidas en cada turno gracias al efecto de Sargasso, haber destruido la confianza entre Yuma y Astral mientras los demás porristas veían preocupados desde la nave cómo el inminente fin de cada uno de ellos se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Era un ambiente perfecto para acabar con todos ellos. O eso es lo que se decía Vector mientras, a pesar de no poseer alguna boca en su forma de emperador Barian, se le notaba claramente una sonrisa, transformándola al final en una risa cuando vio el fruto de sus acciones pasadas jugando como Rei Shingetsu.

-Entonces este es ZEXAL…- murmuró al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos brillaban de un resplandeciente rojo – Aunque ahora estás consumido por el mal-

Esa mirada era oscura, completamente opaca en comparación a la clásica animada expresión que uno siempre podía ver en Yuma y un aura extraña lo rodeaba, ninguno de sus amigos sabría explicar realmente cómo se sentía dicha presencia, pero ciertamente era incómoda y algo dentro de ellos les hacía sentir algo de temor, cosa que fue sorprendente para todos ellos al notar que en esos momentos no tenían deseos siquiera de ver a Yuma en ese estado.

Mas parece que a él no podía importarle menos pues de la nada la energía oscura se reunió en su mano, tal como tantas veces había hecho para lograr un Shining Draw, pero dejándoles esta vez una sensación espeluznante mientras lo oían…

-Las tinieblas también sumergirán a la carta en la oscuridad, permitiéndoles modificarla al robarla- dijo cuando posó su mano en el deck y finalmente extrajo la carta – ¡Dark Draw!-

Vector sólo pudo reír al recordar que tanto Yuma como Astral batallaban para hacer el bien al recolectar los Numbers, siendo Yuma quien decía que gracias a sus duelos pudo hacer buenos amigos, siempre con esas intenciones para sus seres apreciados. Y ahora mismo esa imagen de esperanza que representaba ZEXAL se estaba desmoronando frente a todos esos amigos.

-¿Entonces ahora haces un Dark Draw?- preguntó divertido, sin perder esa invisible sonrisa en su expresión.

-Invoco a la Dark ZEXAL Weapon: Chimera Clad- el monstruo se manifestó en niebla con 0 ATK – Activo el efecto de Chimera Clad, ésta carta puede destruir una carta mágica o trampa en el campo- aclaró, con lo que destruyó la trampa de Vector para sorpresa de éste.

Mas aún no había terminado…

-Además- continuó – Cuando he destruido la carta mágica o trampa puedo equipar a Hope Ray V con Chimera Clad. Mientras esté equipado, Hope Ray V pierde sus efectos y no puede ser destruido en batalla- extendió su mano hacia Vector – ¡Ataco a Shining con Hope Ray V!-

Eso fue sorpresa para todos, incluido el mismo Vector quien no tardó en recordarle que su monstruo todavía tenía más puntos de ATK.

Los puntos de Dark ZEXAL se redujeron hasta 1000 y éste inmediatamente sonrió – Activo el efecto de Chimera Clad, cuando el monstruo equipado me hace recibir daño de batalla ¡Puedo duplicar sus puntos y atacar una vez más! ¡Dark Charge!-

Hope Ray V volvió a atacar, pero en ese momento Vector activó 'Hundred Over' para negar la destrucción de su monstruo, reduciendo sus puntos a 1300 pero permitiéndole a su oponente atacar una vez más como costo por activar su carta. Así lo hizo Dark ZEXAL y entonces Vector reveló el otro efecto que poseía su carta, logrando que su monstruo obtenga 100 puntos más de ATK que los que poseía Hope Ray V.

 **Dark ZEXAL: 900 LP**

Éste sonrió – Se activa el efecto de Chimera Clad, cuando el monstruo equipado me hace recibir daño de batalla puedo duplicar sus puntos y atacar una vez más. ¡Dark Charge!-

El ATK de Hope Ray V subió hasta los 10,400 y, ante la sorpresa de todos, Dark ZEXAL le ordenó volver a atacar.

Eso es lo que ocurría mientras que, dentro del corazón de Astral, Yuma buscaba incesantemente a su compañero, subiendo las escaleras con veloces pasos en un intento de poder sacar a Astral de la oscuridad que lo había consumido, mas sólo parecía que el lugar era cada vez más grande, así como las escaleras no tenían fin y algunas extrañas manifestaciones de la oscuridad sólo lo atacaban.

-¡Astral!- le llamaba Yuma mientras que fuera de allí…

-¡Dark Charge!-

 **Hope Ray V: 20,800 ATK**

 **Dark ZEXAL: 800 LP**

-¡Hope Ray V ataca a Shining!-

Pero Yuma aún no lograba llegar con Astral.

Con un par de ataques más los puntos de Dark ZEXAL descendieron hasta los 600…

-¡Ya detente!- le pedía Kotori al ver cómo no hacía caso a la razón y sólo continuaba atacando.

-¡Un ataque más y será el fin-ura!- se alarmó Tokunosuke.

Vector sólo reía sabiendo que su victoria estaba asegurada al ver cómo los puntos de Hope Ray V subían hasta los 83,200.

-Eso está bien ¡Atácame!- le retó aún divertido – ¡Esa será tu perdición!-

Finalmente Yuma logró llegar con Astral, mas a diferencia de lo que hemos visto antes, éste último no hacía caso a la razón ni le permitió a su compañero hacer un solo movimiento.

Y eso fue lo que llevó a…

 **500 LP**

-¡DARK CHARGE!-

 **Hope Ray V: 166,400 ATK**

-¡Hope Ray V ataca a Shining!-

Vector sonrió –Esto…se acabó-

* * *

Y bueno, ya vimos que aquí ese último ataque sí sucedió y los puntos de Dark ZEXAL bajaron hasta los 500, con lo que el efecto de Sargasso debería ser su perdición. Pero tal como dije, veamos ésto hasta el final pues como realmente se me hizo pesado escribir esto, cosa que me sorprendió siendo que puedo escribir hasta 20k de palabras, estoy dividiendo este duelo en 2 partes.

En la siguiente ya verán cómo se resuelve el duelo pero debo aclarar que no. Yuma y Astral todavía no se liberarán de la oscuridad para subir al ZEXAL II, además Dark ZEXAL todavía tiene un as bajo la manga aunque no lo parezca.

Es todo, espero sus opiniones. Si no les ha gustado lo que escribí, me disculpo pero comprendo que no todos tenemos gustos iguales. Y a los que sí les agradó este pequeño capítulo, gracias por su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
